creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen
Kitchen (Originally titled "Happiest Town on Earth") is an American animated sitcom, created by Ralf Hat that is broadcasted on MTV and various other channels around the world. The series began airing in 1999 and is on its eighteenth season with a total of 316 episodes at seasons end, one movie and 29 shorts. The series revolves mainly around four anthropomorphic food children; Bucket Head, Pants, and Chuck . The show has also caused a number of controversies and has had a huge censorship over the years. It is banned in some countries and is known for its offensive satire and graphic/violent scenes. The show is given both the TV-14 and TV-MA rating for its gruesome overtone and offensive content. Premise The show takes place in the Keystyri Dimension, an alternate universe where humans and anthropomorphic sentient food characters coexist together. '' Kitchen follows the exploits of three children, living in PotCity, New Jersey, a city which is infamous for its violence, terrible atmosphere, racist background, and uneducated citizens. It is hated throughout America, and is so politically incorrect, that the KKK have been known to lurk in it. The main characters are 'Bucket Head, Pants, 'and 'Chuck. 'Three middle schoolers who witness many experiences in the city. Bucket Head is an easily sexually aroused, paranoid religious child, who is somewhat of an attention whore to his friends. He is caring, and passionate to his family, friends, and others in the series, and actually shows respect towards his best friend, Pants (whom many despise). Pants is a self-centered, bigoted child criminal who adores making fun of people who aren't him, and gets angered by many quickly. He is a huge douche and hypocrite, and barely learns anything. Chuck is the new guy, who first came in the show in the third season. He is the most sanest and intelligent character in the whole show. He loves inventing, and helping others out, and usually tries to forget about his dark, abusive past. The characters go on adventures which usually involve violence, politics, religion, racism, etc as the main theme. As the series grows, it holds a large vast of characters, episodes, and plot lines. Characters * Pants: Pants is a 12-year-old kid who is extremely racist, sexist and homophobic. He is a criminal, a part of PotCity's drug trade and one of the biggest assholes in the town. His best friend is Bucket Head. He comes from a Jewish family but doesn't actually practice Jewish faith. Pants is also an orphan. * Bucket Head: Bucket Head is a paranoid child. He comes from a very religious family who disapproves him of most the things he goes through in school and his friend group. He is very perverted and holds a lot of feelings to himself. He has a "secret" crush on Christine. * Chuck: Chuck is a more serious and more intelligent of the four. He is a well behaved kid who usually tries to make sure he and his friends are safe. Other than that, Chuck can be ignorant to many people. * Christine: Christine is an average girl in school, and Bucket Head's crush. She hates Pants due to his mockery of her, and can be aggressive at times. Christine is one of the smartest kids in school. * Diane: Some emo lesbian girl in school, who the kids like to make fun of. * Mr. Henry: The schools anti-religious teacher, who is very intelligent. He however goes through a tough life and shit. * Tim: Tim is a small and gifted orphan child who is roommates with Pants and Chuck. He is usually known to follow the main characters to stick in with them. Tim is constantly made fun of by Pants. * James: Bucket Head's childish father who literally doesn't know how to be a good father. * Rachel: Bucket Head's mother with a cleaning obsession. * Cory: Bucket Head's little brother who is secretly a member of ISIS. * John: John is the coolest kid in school. He has black '60s hair do which he always cares about more than himself. John's best friend is Eric, and They are almost always seen doing stuff together. * Eric: Eric is the class clown in school. He tells terrible jokes that don't make sense. He isn't popular without his best friend, John. He has been known to be jealous of many other comedians. * Mr. Wiener Dog: The school's homosexual principal who always stutters a lot, and watches gay porn. * Mr. Mayor: The terrible uncaring and childish mayor of PotCity. The mayor makes terrible laws and regulations that normally cause chaos throughout the town. * The Devil: The most evil being in the entire universe, who owns most of PotCity's restaurants, malls, stores, etc. Despite his evil ways in trying to overthrow God, the Devil is quite sensitive than many. * Hayden: A fat, popular kid who has a ton of friends. He has a clan on Call of Duty called the CraZ Clan. * Hunter: Hayden's best friend and a member of CraZ Clan. he is actually not that bad at Call of Duty and Baseball. * Austin: Hayden's friend and a member of CraZ Clan. He looks up to Hayden and tries to act like him. Austin is a huge dumbass * Big Brony Bob: He is a 23 year old internet nerd and one of Pants' friends. Bob is usually always seen helping the kids out with something that usually involves Video games or something else. * Ms. Señora: A hot Spanish teacher in class who is usually bad at her job. She constantly does many sexual things, even around the children. She is offend stubborn and will do anything for attention. * Mr. Kim Jong Un: Mr. Jong is the school's history teacher who is secretly Kim Jong Un in disguise. He has a huge hatred for America and is usually known to barely know history. He always constantly tries to get closer towards world domination, however, he always fails to do so. * Aden and Alex: Two twin assholes in school. They hate love, and sex due to their asexual sexuality. They have a group of punks called the "A+ Kids". * Happy Hal: An optimistic and inspiring talk show host, whom the main characters idolize. Happy Hal is caring and respectful to others nearly all the time. Development & History Early inspirations TBA Pitching TBA Production TBA Writing TBA Animation TBA Voice Acting TBA Reception Viewings When Kitchen debuted, it was a huge ratings success for MTV and is seen as being largely responsible for the success of the channel. The show's first episode, "Cloning System 9000", earned a Nielsen rating of 1.4 (100,000,000 viewers), at the time considered high for a cable program. The show instantly generated a high impact among television viewers, and mass viewing parties began assembling almost everywhere as the series matured. By the time the season finale episode "A Merry Cosby Christmas" aired , ratings and viewership had doubled, and Kitchen was already one of the most successful show in MTV's history. When the second season's first episode "Hey Hey Hey, It's the KKK" aired the following February, viewership increased another 36 percent. The episode earned a 7.1 rating, which at the time was over 10 times the average rating earned by a cable show aired in prime time. Critical Reception The show's frequent depiction of taboo subject matter, violent humor, accessibility to younger viewers, disregard for conservative sensibilities, negative depiction of liberal causes, and portrayal of equality for comic effect have been the main sources for generating controversy and debate over the course of its run. The series became a huge success after the first season aired, and it stunned critics with mostly positive remarks. However, many critics argued the fact that most of the early seasons (1-2) were too much like ''South Park and Family Guy, the creators decided to refresh the series since season seven and up to give it its own original feel.The series currently has an 8.2 on IMDB, a 88/100 on TV.Com, a 76% on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 2/5 on Common Sense Media. Controversy Main Article: List of Kitchen controversies Kitchen is adult-oriented and overwhelmed with violent and offensive comedy. The humor is largely humorously dark and satirical in nature, its primary focus being the mockery of stereotypes and the casual exploration of taboo subject matter, such as racism, sexism, homophobia, pornography, abortion, and child abuse. Nearly all episodes feature at least one death, and several episodes feature characters going on killing sprees or perpetrating or becoming victims of mass murder, the main characters will subsequently return alive and uninjured, either in the subsequent episode, or within the time frame of the same single episode. Media Film Main Article: [[Kitchen: Real and Raunchy|''Kitchen: Real and Raunchy]] During the third season of the series, Kitchen witnessed heavy amounts of censorship by MTV, who at that time cared about the series edgy, and offensive humor. Many protests against the show have been made frequently, and led many people to believe that Kitchen's humor is more hateful, especially compared to other adult animated programs such as Family Guy or South Park). Due to the fear of cancellation, Son of Hat and TheSteveDude decided to work on a theatrical film based on the series. The film worked on a budget of $19 Million and had a box office of $100 Million nationwide. The film opened up with topics about politically correct/incorrect ideas, censorship, freedom of speech, and war. It had a positive impact on the show as it later matured more than the original first few seasons. It was also given the R rating, nearly avoiding the NC-17 rating. Home Media ''Main Article: Kitchen Home Video Releases Trivia